Ryder Ford
Ryder Ford was a freshman at Port Charles High School in season 1 before his characters death in the shooting by Drake Niles. Ryder was Drake's first victim because Ryder was cocky and arrogent because he thinks very high of himself knowing that he is good looking and always flirting up random girls. In season one, many girls were known to have a crush on him such as Lucy Hubbard, Gabbi Montgomery, Anna Drake and Taylor Lovett but hated by Trinity Corinthos and Malaya Bhandari, because they knew he cocky and full of himself. Ryder was thought to be Brody Lovett's child at first, but turned out to be Robert Ford's son that was concieved when Jessica thought she was her alter Tess. Ryder was close to older sister Bree before his death which is why she became Dee. He was close to step-dad Brody and Bree was close to his father, even calling him Uncle Bobby. Ryder's character wasn't very devleloped in the series but it did show a lot of him being a player, he even made a bet with Cameron on who could get Madi Morgan in bed which resulted in him getting beat up by Spike Lavery. Ryder was friends with Trevor Martin and Cameron Webber, two upper classman. Ryder was given power in school by his popularity which he did use to his advantage. Early Life Ryder Asa Ford '''(born '''Ryder Asa Lovett) is the son of Jessica Buchanan and Robert Ford. Ryder is born on January 11, 2011, via cesarian section at Llanview Hospital. Though Jessica is initially unsure whether the father is her one-night stand Robert Ford or her estranged fiancé Brody Lovett, a paternity test confirms that the baby is Brody's. However, on February 9, 2011, Buchanan Enterprises employee Vimal reveals that Ford is Ryder's biological father, and he had altered the paternity test on orders from Jessica's father, Clint Buchanan. Jessica is unable to bear this, and changes into her alternate personality, Tess. She devises a scheme with Ford to get custody of Ryder. However, when Jessica's family becomes aware, they sue for temporary custody. In the end, Jessica's mother, Victoria Lord, is denied custody, but so are Tess and Ford. Just as the judge announces that Ryder will be put in foster care, Jessica's brother Joey Buchanan and his then wife Aubrey Wentworth stand up and say they'll take Ryder and the judge agrees. On June 16, 2011, Jessica returns and takes custody of Ryder from Aubrey, and agrees that Ford may see him whenever he wants. In The Series Season 1 Ryder is first seen in 1.01 Pilot Walking up the steps to the school and entering. he is later seen in class with fellow Freshman Trinity Corinthos, Anna Drake, Taylor Lovett, Malaya Bhandari, Aiden Cassadine, Gabbi Montgomery and Lucy Hubbard. 1.04 Sorry I Can't Be Perfect, Ryder sees Ali Morgan in the hall and makes a comment about her and later he snaps her bra straps and laughs, before he can do anything, Liam McBain shoves him against the lockers and Ryder laughs at him before getting shoved back against them and Liam tells him to leave Ali alone. After school Ryder snaps her bra straps again and before Ali can react, her older sister Madi comes out of nowhere and shoves Ryder away from her and threatens to kick his ass. the next day Ryder goes to do that to Ali again, but before he can get to her Liam McBain comes up to Ali and glares at Ryder and asking him if he wants to be known for sexually harassing Jason Morgan's daughter. Ryder then leaves. 1.05 Cries In Vain, Ryder walks in on Bree freaking out and bleeding and later learns about her having DID 1.06 The Party Scene, Ryder is hanging out with senior friend Cameron and the two see Madi Morgan talking with Spike Lavery and Ryder makes a comment on wondering how good she is in bed and Cameron replies no way he will ever know, the conversation then leads into a bet on who could get Madi in bed first. Cameron and Ryder then continue to try to talk to Madi but every time she avoids them. 1.08 Someone Who Cares, Ryder tells Cameron that he will get the position on the team and not Noah Drake 1.12 Fire In My Eyes, Cameron talks to Ryder about the bet they made and Madi overhears and tells Spike who later confronts the two about it and beats them up, resulting in the three of them getting suspended 1.14 Falling Inside The Black, Ryder is seen hanging out with Cameron and Trevor 1.17 Nothing Left To Lose, Ryder walks up to Gabbi Montgomery who is at her locker and starts flirting her up when Drake pulls a gun and shoots Gabbi. Ryder turns around and starts running and gets shot in the back by Drake and the bullet when through his heart and he bleeds out on the floor. Trivia Ryder is the first character to be killed off. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Former Category:Main Category:Deceased Category:Next Generation Category:Born On Screen